magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Hybrids
Hybrids are, perhaps, the most common race of all in Magience, if one were to count each one as part of a collective race. A Hybrid is a combination of two other races, such as Fae and Yokai, Basir and Nagaens, or Elf and Aethen. Any two humanoid races are compatible, but further hybridization is nearly impossible; 98% of all Hybrids ever born were sterile, unable to have children of their own. When considering Hybrids, one must remember that one race will be dominant - the race listed first when refering to the Hybrid will always be the dominant one. The dominant race is the one most obvious; their looks and abilities rely heavily on the dominant race, with some of the secondary race coming into play on the obvious features. A Fae / Yokai hybrid is assumed to be Fae dominant since Fae is placed first of the two races mentioned. The Hybrid will most likely look mostly Fae, with a tail (a Fae key feature), a brow gem (also a key feature), and colorful hair. However, their skin may be darker, or their ears shorter than other Fae thanks to their Yokai heritage. Hybrids receive a penalty to experience gains. Despite this downside, most people prefer them to pure Races due to having a broader range of Abilities to access. Generally, special events are person-by-person not race-by-race and so Hybridization has little to no impact on rare occurances, and special events are a major interest for all players so many are relieved to hear this. 'Hybrid Key Features' It's incredibly rare for a Hybrid to have key features of their secondary race, with a few exceptions. For example, a Fae / Aethen Hybrid. It will likely have a Fae tail, but the chances of it also having wings (an Aethen key feature) are very slim. It is possible! It's been known to happen, it's just unlikely. During character creation, it's allowed for the player to break these key feature requirements, though the Creative assistant will most likely give a warning against looking too different than the norm. For some races there are key features that shine through regardless ''of which race is dominant. Fae Hybrids A hybrid with Fae blood will ''always ''have an aura gem. They also tend to have longer ears, and more colorful hair and eyes regardless of what the other race may be. Yokai Hybrids A hybrid with Yokai blood will ''always have markings, so long as they were not raised in an environment with no older Yokai around. The shape of the markings, however, can be affected by their other race. For example, Fae are known for their spiraling designs, so a Fae/Yokai is likely to have elegantly spiraling markings rather than the rough aggressive-looking ones most Yokai sport. Elf/Yokai would have vaguely aquatic-looking markings. Nagaens/Yokai would have vaguely tribal patterns and shapes. Basir/Yokai would have natural markings, like leaf patterns or animal spots. Aethen/Yokai are rare, and it's unknown what their markings may look like - perhaps avian designs, like feather patterns. Trow/Yokai have never even been heard of. Nagaens Hybrids A hybrid with Nagaens blood will always have scales. They might not be covered in them from head to foot, but some part of their body will be scaled. Usually, if they don't have a full covering, their scales are on parts of their face, legs and/or their hands. For Nagaens hybrids who have full body scales, they too must shed their scales annually just like Nagaens, but their scales take much longer to grow back. Most Nagaens hybrids will have legs instead of a long tail for their lower half. Trow Hybrids A hybrid with Trow blood will always ''be shorter than the racial average for their dominant race, and will ''always have colorful skin instead of "normal" skin tones the other race may have. For example, an Elf/Trow could have pale blue skin, or purple skin, but will never ''have tanned golden skin like many Elves. Basir Hybrids A hybrid with Basir Blood, like Trow, will always be shorter than the racial average for their dominant race (unless they happen to be a "Golden Basir"). They're also unlikely to have fire, vaesir, or aether as their innate element. Aethen Hybrids Aethen are actually so plain that their only real key feature, wings, are often not even passed on to hybrids unless Aethen is the dominant race in the combination. Elf Hybrids A hybrid with Elf blood will always be taller than the racial average for their dominant race. They will also have cooler colorations, sticking to blues, greens, and purples. Their skin may also be darker than usual. Kassilik Hybrids A hybrid with Kassilik blood will ''always have large ears, whose appearance is reflective of their variety. Though the shape of the ears are effected by what they are hybridized with. They'll also have high metabolisms, rarely having much bodyfat at all. Lykos Hybrids A hybrid with Lykos blood will always have large ears, whose appearance is reflective of their variety. Though the shape of the ears are effected by what they are hybridized with. They'll also have high metabolisms, rarely having much bodyfat at all. Ayviah Hybrids A hybrid with Ayviah blood will ''always ''have wings and the ability to fly...Or at least it seems that way. Any Ayviah unfortunate enough to be born without wings is usually killed out of pity by other members of the race. They'll also have high metabolisms, rarely having much bodyfat at all. Mer Hybrids Mer hybrids usually have legs instead of a fishy lower half, losing much of their aquatic ability along with the ability to switch back and forth. However they don't receive as severe penalties for being away from water, and can usually be refreshed by a short bath or just splashing some on their face. Most can still breathe underwater and are faster swimmers than other races, but nowhere near the level of full Mer. Tillyhead.png|Tilly, a Nagaens / Elf Hybrid Tillyre.png|Tilly, a Nagaens / Elf Hybrid Runefire.png|Rune, a Fae / Yokai hybrid. Runesrsface.png|Rune, as a Fae/Yokai hybrid, has shorter/thinner ears than a Fae. However, her ears are longer and wider than a Yokai's. She also has Yokai tribal markings, in Fae design. Category:FAQ Category:Races